Batter Up
by Calculated Artificiality
Summary: This is, of course, or rather, will turn into, a Cordano. A surprise narrator devises a sneaky plan to help two people come together. Baseballish metaphor, hence: Title And another pairing that you'll have to read to find out! FINALLY COMPLETE.
1. Sneaky Sneaky!

This one's lighthearted, so that's good. There's a surprise narrator though, that won't be revealed until the end... think that'll get you hooked? Or you could just pretend that it does! And if you know who it is, which is plausible, keep it to yourself! ; )  
  
And review while you're at it!!!  
  
~Natalie~  
  
"Batter Up"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sometimes life throws us curveballs. Sometimes we hit them, sometimes we miss them. But, that really has nothing to do with my story, it just sounded like a classic opening line.  
  
If I were a baseball fan, which I'm not, but if I were, I might liken myself to the pitcher, and my subjects to the batter.  
  
The way I figure it, the batter needs the pitcher, right? Or what else is he gonna swing at? But, the way I figure it too, the pitcher needs the batter even more so than he needs the catcher. I mean really, think about it: Without the batter, what the hell does the pitcher do? Absolutely nothing. And really, without the batter, there is no game. Just for the record, everything I know about baseball I learned from watching "A League of Their Own", and by attending a few Cubs' games.  
  
So, in this story, I'm the pitcher, got it?  
  
Okay, now let me just say right off the bat (no pun intended), I suck at love. And no, that's not a dirty metaphor. I'm just bad at it. I fall in love with all the wrong men at all the right times or with all the right men at all the wrong times. But hey, I've come to terms with that, and I still have my fun, and I still believe that someday I'll find that special someone and yada yada yada... But, while I might be bad at love myself, I can spot it in others from miles away. Let's just call it a gift.  
  
For as long as I can remember, I've had an impeccable knack for calling romance, causing me to win many an office pool. Actually, it's a damn miracle I'm not a millionaire by now.  
  
But, this union, the one that I take full responsibility and credit for, had nothing to do with money, although I certainly allowed someone at the hospital to go home with a nice chunk of change.  
  
Nope, this one was out of the goodness of my heart. Yeah, I know, that's not really me, but there's a first time for everything.  
  
You know how there's those people that you just KNOW are meant for one another? These two were like that. They were just made for one another, and there's absolutely no two ways about it. Perfect isn't a word that I use quite often, but I feel completely safe using it while describing these two: They are perfect. Well, not individually, but together, they're perfect.  
  
I've heard it said that two people in love equal one perfect person, and I guess I'm agreeing with that in this case while I do realize that it's not always necessarily true. But, I know for a fact that these two flawed individuals made one perfect person.  
  
Everybody had known it for years, and those who say they didn't are in complete denial. These two had it bad.  
  
But now, let me get on with my story. Apparently Cupid was on medical leave, because he certainly wasn't doing these two any favors. So, being the impatient person I am, and given the fact that I found it nearly impossible to ignore the chemistry between these two, I decided to take matters into my own hands.  
  
It was September, I believe. And it was getting mighty chilly around these here parts... not that it matters, I'm just trying to set the scene here.  
  
Now, this might sound like one of those cheesy TV movies with Roma Downey, but this was the sneakiest plan I could possibly devise, which speaks volumes about my abilities. Now, you may think it's weak, but whatever... no skin off of my nose, or back... Or whatever that saying is. Remember... it doesn't matter how you get there, so long as you reach your destination.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth Corday walked into her office with a heavy sigh. This day had been absolute hell. No matter though, her shift was over, and soon she would be enjoying a nice, long, hot bath. She walked over to her desk and sat down, deciding to rest before she headed home.  
  
She looked at her nails and began to peel the top layer back, it was a bad habit she had, and she knew it, but she didn't care, it was fun. But, she had barely begun when she noticed an envelope sitting on her desk, it had "Dr. Corday" printed on it.  
  
Curiosity engulfed her mind and she picked it up and turned it over, carefully opening the envelope.  
  
She took the folded paper out and opened it up. It read in typed words:  
  
"Dr. Corday,  
There is some important information you must attend to as Assistant Chief of surgery, so I'm going to ask that you meet Dr. Lawrence O'Grady at Vincenzo's Olive Tree tonight at 8:30 pm. Just go to the restaurant and ask for Dr. O'Grady. Sorry it's such short notice.  
  
Kerry Weaver"  
  
'Damn Weaver' Elizabeth thought. It was 7:30 already. Damnit, if only she'd not gone to her office If she'd have just gone straight home she wouldn't have had to do this, at least not tonight.  
  
She sighed and threw the letter down with frustration. This kind of crap always happened to her.  
  
She decided to go home first to change and freshen up a little bit, but make no mistake: Elizabeth Corday was thoroughly pissed off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How the HELL did we lost that patient?" Robert Romano screamed as he pushed through the open doors "Damnit!" he spat as he ripped off his trauma gown and slammed it into the bin "People come in here for routine procedures and we end up killing them!" he finished as he pushed his office door open.  
  
This had been a horrendous day. A guy was scheduled for a routine procedure, and now he was dead. This was absolutely the exact opposite of what Robert Romano needed.  
  
He ran his left hand over his head and let out a frustrated sigh as he plopped down in his chair. He just wanted to go home, read a book, drink a little alcohol, and go to sleep.  
  
He got up from his chair, ready to go home, when an envelope on his desk caught his eye. It was dressed to "Dr. Romano" he lifted the envelope and proceeded to read its contents:  
  
"Dr. Romano,  
There is some important information you must attend to as Chief of surgery, so I'm going to ask that you meet Dr. Lawrence O'Grady at Vincenzo's Olive Tree tonight at 8:30 pm. Just go to the restaurant and ask for Dr. O'Grady. Sorry it's such short notice.  
  
Kerry Weaver"  
  
He cursed out loud. Damn that Weaver. She always was on some kind of power trip or another. He hated the fact that she was ER chief, and he hated dealing with any of the ER crap, but he figured it had to be done, so he begrudgingly left the hospital and went home to change.  
  
This was the perfect[ly] [horrible] ending to a perfect[ly] [horrible] day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I think we all know what's happening here, and if you don't, just keep reading, it'll make itself clear.  
  
There is no Dr. Lawrence O'Grady.  
  
Yes, I have used the ultimate falsehood to help love along its long overdue course. So sue me... being the other people's relationship Guru that I am, I devised this classic, but nevertheless brilliant plan to help cupid off of his ass.  
  
But how do the pieces fall into place? And does the batter hit the curveball? (Whatever that means...)  
  
I guess we'll just have to find out next time, huh folks?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued  
  
I know, I know, I know... I have a lot of stories in progress... but I really just needed something not too serious... so please review... it makes me smile and inspires me to no end....  
  
And, a review is surely to help me finish all of my stories in the timeliest manner possible!  
  
Thanks!  
  
~Natalie~ 


	2. Damn, I'm good

Here it is: Chapter 2!!! Hehe, I really like writing this story... it gives me a chance to be... fun. Yay! Anyway, the narrator won't be revealed until the end... so keep on reading... and KEEP ON REVIEWING!!!!! : )  
  
Thanks y'all!  
  
~Natalie~  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Arranging "Dr. O'Grady's" table wasn't too hard. I used some of my feminine wiles (a.k.a. a 20 dollar bill) to ask the host to seat the two people looking for O'Grady at the same table. Now, I wasn't quite sure how they'd react when they saw one another, but I knew that both of them were mules and that neither would choose to leave, despite how much they might want to.  
  
But, I just couldn't simply let it be. I had to add voyeur to my list of trespasses, along with forgery, so I sat down in the small restaurant using my oversized menu as a mask. It briefly occurred to me that I might have to explain why, even after I ordered, I still needed to hang onto my menu, but the thought quickly vanished as I anticipated the events to come.  
  
This was going to be fun.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elizabeth stood in front of the mirror examining herself. She sighed 'I look awful.' She said, though in actuality, she looked nothing of the sort. But, she sure felt like it. She really did NOT want to do this tonight. Not tonight after the incredibly horrible day she'd had.  
  
She didn't know what the meeting was all about, and she truthfully didn't care. She just wanted to stay home. But, "duty called."  
  
She took one more look in the mirror, and gazed longingly at the bathtub before she sighed deeply and reluctantly left her house.  
  
She got in her car and headed towards the meeting.  
  
Yeah, this was going to be fun.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Robert Romano wiped the steam off of the mirror as he performed his "shower" routine. He finished buttoning up his shirt, and then continued mentally lamenting the fact that he had to go to this meeting. He absolutely hated doing crap like this when he didn't want to.  
  
Tonight, he most certainly did not want to.  
  
But, he needed to, he supposed, though he couldn't really say as to why.  
  
He closed his eyes and winced as he imagined spending 2 hours or so with what was probably a boring old man.  
  
Yeah, this was going to be fun.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I sat there eagerly awaiting the arrival of whom I had termed "my subjects", almost as though I were a scientist conducting a very important experiment. But, this was love, the ultimate experiment, the most important experiment, and here I was trying to orchestrate it. Perhaps I was a scientist, and if it worked, perhaps I was Cupid.  
  
I broke from my thoughts as I heard a brash voice, belonging to only one person on the face of this planet, asking for a Dr. O'Grady. The host nodded and took him to the table where "O'Grady" was supposed to be.  
  
I held my menu firmly, briefly peeking over the top to chance a look at him. He wasn't completely unfortunately looking. He was, actually, somewhat attractive, you know, if you went for short little bald men with huge egos and bad attitudes. But, though he was mean, there was hope for him yet.  
  
He looked pissed. But, then again and to be fair, I reminded myself that was how he usually looked.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a soft but curt British accent asking for the same Dr. O'Grady. The host smiled at her, flirting silently as he began to lead her to the fateful table.  
  
She looked at her feet, and then at the table to which the host was leading her. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Romano. At first he didn't see her, but eventually he became aware of the approaching host and looked past him to see her standing there. A look of shock crossed her face, the same look that was simultaneously crossing hers.  
  
"Batter up" I muttered as I took a sip of my water and settled in to watch the game.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'What the hell is HE doing here?' Elizabeth asked herself as she saw him sitting there. Kerry hadn't mentioned that he would be here. This was the absolute last thing she needed... dinner with some random doctor... and Dr. Romano.  
  
She considered leaving, just going home and pretending that she hadn't gotten the message, but she quickly changed her mind as Romano looked up to see her standing there. He looked as shocked to see her as she was to see him.  
  
She smiled curtly and made her way over to the table as the host pulled out her chair and Robert did one of those gentlemanly half-stands, which she considered to be extremely out of his normal character.  
  
She gave a small smile to Robert and thanked the host.  
  
Yep, she should have stayed home.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Holy hell, what is SHE doing here?' Romano asked himself as he saw Elizabeth standing there. Damn, she looked beautiful.  
  
He gave her a smile as she cautiously began following the host to his table, but he was pretty sure she noticed how shocked he was. He had waited forever for this moment, but this wasn't exactly how he'd imagined it.  
  
The host, who had undoubtedly been flirting with her, shot him a look as he pulled the chair out for her. She sat down and offered him a small smile which he returned as she thanked the host.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hello Robert." She said tightly.  
  
After recovering from his shock, Romano spoke boisterously "Evening, Lizzie." After looking at the menu he spoke again with as much enthusiasm, though it be false, as he could muster: "So, Weaver dragged your ass down here too, huh?"  
  
Elizabeth smiled and laughed lightly, their disdain for Weaver was one thing they had in common. "Almost literally kicking and screaming." She confirmed.  
  
He smiled and returned to his menu, as did she.  
  
The server approached the table and asked for their orders. Usually, Elizabeth would have been forced to order something she knew wouldn't get all over her face, like Ravioli. But, luckily for her, this wasn't a date. She smiled at the server and graciously ordered Fettuccine Alfredo. Robert ordered the same.  
  
The waiter then asked if he could bring them some wine. Robert didn't care either way, so he looked questioningly at Elizabeth, letting her know it was up to her.  
  
She was about to refuse when she reconsidered: "This day's been absolute hell, so sure, why not."  
  
Robert seconded her assertion and told the waiter what type of wine to bring.  
  
Minutes later the waiter appeared with a bottle of wine, and poured both of them a glass before setting the bottle on the table.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
I sat there thinking: Damn, wine already? See? I knew these two were meant for each other. It's not even a real date, and already they're sharing wine. Damn, I'm good. The waiter came and tried to take my order, but I assured him that I really did need more time, as I was a very picky person, and that I might just not decide until the end of the night. He rolled his eyes, obviously pissed off, and walked away.  
  
Eh, oh well, who really cares? Not I. I was witnessing history in the making, ladies and gentlemen. Not many people can say that.  
  
Well, technically speaking, I guess everyone can say that, huh? That they were seeing history in the making? Really, everything is history and in the making. But that's too philosophical, and I'm generally not the philosophical type.  
  
But, not everyone gets to witness THIS type of history in the making, let alone claim responsibility for it. And oh was I going to claim responsibility for it. If it worked, that is. If it failed, I'll blame it on Weaver... after all, no one can trace those letters to me.  
  
Hmm, wine already... Damn was I good.  
  
I couldn't wait for the rest of this little history to begin!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Most definitely to be continued!  
  
This is the fine print: Most definitely to be continued!... if you review!!  
  
(Thanks to everyone who has already, y'all make me smile!!!) Saved-by- grace, you always review my stuff, and so do you Shelia... thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And to everyone else... you guys rock!  
  
: )  
  
~Natalie~ 


	3. Laughter and Innuendo

I'm just taking a break from studying for my AP English Lit exam tomorrow (May 6th, 2004)... so everyone, hope that I pass with at least a 3!!!  
  
I'm also breaking from studying for my AP Econ test, and doing book notes. ::shudder:: economics... blehk.  
  
Anyway: Batter Up: Chapter 3!  
  
Review it PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! : )  
  
~Natalie~  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, what do you expect this meeting is about?" Elizabeth asked as she took a tentative sip of her wine.  
  
"My guess?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Medical stuff." He said as he, too, sipped his wine.  
  
"Wow, your insight really amazes me sometimes, Robert." She said dryly, while continuing to drink.  
  
"Yeah, I know, it wasn't my best effort, but, I really don't want to be here tonight."  
  
"I second that." She concurred.  
  
"What, you don't want to be here with me? Such a dashing depiction of the male form?" he teased.  
  
She rolled her eyes, to which he replied "Ouch, Lizzie, not exactly the reaction I was hoping for."  
  
She smiled "Right, I'm sure your version of events after that comment would involve me pulling you to the bathroom and stripping down right there."  
  
"No, you'd strip right here." He said.  
  
With anyone else, this would have been borderline sexual harassment, but, this was the type of relationship they had. It was an agreement of sorts, this was okay.  
  
She laughed, and he stared at her for a moment, but quickly turned his attention to the wine, before she caught him staring at her, as she had on many an occasion.  
  
"So..." he dragged the word out "Do you have any idea who this Dr. O'Grady is?"  
  
She put her wine down, and said simply: "Not a clue."  
  
He considered this: "I don't have a clue either." He realized his error, but it was too late.  
  
"That much has become apparent Robert." She said jokingly.  
  
He smiled "Touché, Lizzie, you're on a roll tonight."  
  
"And, you're not." She reminded him.  
  
"Well, not to worry, I'm sure it's just the alcohol having an adverse effect, switching our usual demeanors."  
  
She laughed at this, and rolled her eyes "Yes, I'm sure that must be it." She said sarcastically, drinking her wine, and he drinking his.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
I looked over my menu to the table at which they were seated, wow, they were laughing! That wasn't usual for either of these two, so things were, quite obviously going very well. I smiled to myself, the effects of alcohol never ceased to amaze me.  
  
Here were two of the most professional people I've ever known, two brilliant surgeons sitting in a restaurant for a "business meeting", and they were laughing. Now, that wouldn't be so ironic in and of itself, actually, I take that back. It's extremely ironic in and of itself. Every person I've ever met that attends any kind of "business meeting" has been dull to no end. They would never consider shooting the breeze in such an environment, if they'd even consider it at all. They'd be unlikely to do so even if they were affected by the largest of alcohol consumption.  
  
Apparently, these two were different.  
  
Give Corday and Romano a little wine, and Bam! The game picks right back up. This inning was awesome, and I, of course, only had myself to thank for that.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
"Robert, do you have the time?" Elizabeth asked, pointing to her wrist the way that nearly every human being does when inquiring as to the time.  
  
Robert put his fork down and looked at his watch "It's 9:15." He said simply.  
  
She looked around "Well, where the hell do you suppose this Dr. O'Grady is?" she queried impatiently.  
  
He shrugged "Wow, Lizzie, is it really that hard to spend some quality time with me?" he asked.  
  
"Robert, it's hard to spend ANY time with you, let alone quality time."  
  
"You say that now, but admit it, you're having fun."  
  
"Fun isn't the word I'd choose to describe it."  
  
"Uh-huh." He said skeptically "You just keep on telling yourself that." He poured her another glass of wine "This wine will make you tell the truth."  
  
She laughed at that, and went back to eating her dinner.  
  
"So, Robert, tell me about yourself." She said.  
  
"Ah-ha, see? The wine IS getting to you. That's a classic date line."  
  
"So?" she said "Answer it anyway."  
  
"What is it, my dear Lizzie, that you wish to know?"  
  
She contemplated this for awhile, and then shrugged "Anything."  
  
He smiled "My middle name is Patrick."  
  
She sighed "You're impossible."  
  
"Well, then I guess it's a good thing that you like a challenge, huh?"  
  
She laughed at this, and smiled widely "You know me so well."  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
The table fell silent for a moment.  
  
"No, seriously Robert, tell me about yourself."  
  
He sighed "Fine, you win Lizzie. Let's see, I was born and raised in Chicago, my parents were wealthy, I was an only child, as you may have guessed, and I never had to want for anything, yada yada yada."  
  
"That's it?" she asked.  
  
"Yep. No delusions, no problems, no poverty." He shrugged "I'm normal." Elizabeth opened her mouth to reply "Hey—Don't. That one's way too easy."  
  
"Yeah, but it's impossible to resist."  
  
"You like a challenge, remember?"  
  
She smiled brightly "Yes, that I most certainly do."  
  
They had consumed nearly the entire bottle of wine by now, as 10:15 rolled around, and Dr. O'Grady was nowhere to be found, but they didn't notice until 10:30 came around, as they were lost in playful banter, full of laughter and innuendo.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I watched them intently for a good hour, yes, I realize, I have no life. But, that's okay. As the pitcher, I needed to watch... the batter. Uh, yeah, did I mention I had some wine too?  
  
Not nearly as much as they had though.  
  
Anyway, I watched them laughing, smiling, and so obviously flirting, and I was damn proud of myself.  
  
I should get some type of award if this actually worked. I mean really, I deserve it. Some type of medal, or money... or something. Why didn't I bet in the office pool? I suddenly remembered that I had done this one out of the goodness of my heart... but still, a reward would be nice.  
  
I hid behind the menu that the waiter had long since given up on getting from me, as I saw both of them stand, upon the decision that the restaurant was closing soon, and that Dr. O'Grady wasn't going to show up.  
  
They continued laughing as he guided her, via a hand on the small of her back, out the door. I quickly got up, and cautiously walked outside, hoping to see them walking into their future of love.  
  
However, all I got to see was him putting her into a cab, and then hailing one for himself.  
  
I sighed. Damn. I thought maybe it would only take one gathering for these two, and were they both not so stubborn, I am confident that it would have worked the first time `round. However, it became apparent that Dr. O'Grady would need to send a letter of apology to the both of them, and then plan another meeting.  
  
Oh well, I could handle that.  
  
I walked away from the restaurant without tipping the waiter: He was a bastard.  
  
I went home and devised my new course of action, I would get these two together come hell or high water, and there's not a thing anyone could do to stop me.  
  
I was the acting Cupid, I was the pitcher, and I'll be damned if I was going to walk the batter to first.  
  
Nope, I was going to throw a curveball impossible to miss... no matter how many forgeries it took me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Review it, please... lol saved-by-grace.. yes, I am a review junkie. NO INTERVENTION!!!!! Haha!  
  
Anyway guys... review so I know what you're thinking!!!!  
  
Thanks y'all!!  
  
~Natalie~ 


	4. Forge Again

Here it is: Batter Up: Chapter 4—the narrator is still a mystery... hehe... and there's another surprise in store....  
  
I think you should review. Feed my addiction!  
  
Thanks!!!

------------------------------------------------------  
  
Natalie  
  
The day after my first set up, I was afraid that either Romano or Corday would talk to Weaver about Dr. O'Grady not showing up, so, I decided to opt for a preemptive strike against any mishap that could occur if they did speak to her. I forged yet another note from our dear Dr. Weaver, explaining the mishap, and placed them in each of their opposites.  
  
I'd be damned if I was going to slip up on a little technicality.  
  
And, I also planned another meeting—for the very next night. I knew they had chemistry, everyone knew they had chemistry. Hell, I think even they knew they had chemistry. But, I also knew that I had to work fast. I couldn't plan "dates" for them with too much time in between, or this would never work out.  
  
Each of them had to be able to remember the company they were in. And they couldn't do that as effectively with a lot of time in between.  
  
So, I planned it for the night after.  
  
As I was finishing up my letter on the computer, I felt someone staring over my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was, and was shocked to see his face right behind me.  
  
"Hey." I said, trying to disguise my nervousness, but not really being able to.  
  
"Hey." He said simply.  
  
I could tell he had read my letter. Damn.  
  
"So, playing matchmaker, are we?" he questioned jokingly.  
  
I just nodded.  
  
He smiled. "It's about damn time." He said playfully, as I breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"You won't tell anyone?" I asked.  
  
"No." he said... "On one condition."  
  
Oh great. "What's that?"  
  
"You have to let me come along to see the show."  
  
"Oh no. If you're there, they're bound to see us!" I began to refuse.  
  
"Well, that won't matter much, since I'm going to tell them about your sneaky little plan" he said, turning to Jerry and asking if he'd seen Corday or Romano. Jerry began to answer, but I interjected "Fine. You can come." I said disdainfully as I hit the print button on the computer.  
  
"I knew you'd see it in a different light."  
  
I rolled my eyes. Great. Oh well. If anyone around here had to know about this, I'm very glad it was him. I made a mental note to myself to be more careful next time, and then grabbed my letters and headed upstairs.

-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Elizabeth Corday sighed. She had had a relatively late night last night, but yet, she wasn't tired. Dr. O'Grady hadn't shown up, and she had, at first, been angry at this fact. What kind of person simply doesn't show up? No call, no note, nothing.  
  
But as she wandered into her office, her mind wandered as well: To Robert. They had had fun last night, something that she hadn't expected to happen. But, nonetheless, it did. She had fun with Robert Romano. How weird that was to her. But she smiled at the memory.  
  
She had always had a thing for sarcasm, if not in her men, then from herself to her men. And Robert, she suspected, was the quintessence of sarcasm. He could be sarcastic about damn near anything. And try as she might, that little fact intrigued her to him.  
  
She shook her head, clearing the thoughts of Robert out of her head. This was silly.  
  
She sat down at her desk, noticing another envelope on her desk. She sighed and opened it up.  
  
Dr. Corday,  
I sincerely apologize for Dr. Ogrady's absence last night, he has assured me that it was unavoidable, citing a personal emergency. He does, however, still need to speak with you, as this matter is of great importance. So please, tonight, meet Dr. O'Grady at Amato's at 7:30 pm.  
  
Again, sorry for the inconvenience,  
Kerry Weaver  
  
Damn that Weaver. 'Personal emergency my ass' Dr. Corday said to herself. She had concluded that O'Grady was a flake. And Weaver was a bitch. Of course, that had nothing to do with the situation, but she just felt like reiterating Kerry's bitchiness to herself, as though it would make her feel better.  
  
She didn't want to go. Well, she did, but at the same time, she didn't. She didn't want to go because she was tired, and had no desire to speak to this O'Grady character. She did want to go, however, because she knew now that Robert would be there. She chastised herself for the thought, but it returned. A feeling of nervousness washed over her as she thought of spending another evening with Romano so soon after the last.  
  
She told herself to snap out of it, that this was Dr. Robert "Rocket" Romano, the bastard of the hospital. But, she couldn't. She couldn't forget how much of a nice time she'd had with Robert, and her stomach leapt a little at the prospect of spending more time with him.  
  
'Damn Weaver' she said aloud as she got back to work.

-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Robert Romano finished up in surgery, and headed back to his office. This day had not been nearly as bad as the one previous. However, the previous day had taken a different turn, despite its beginning.  
  
He had spent time with Elizabeth. That was still amazing to him. He had dinner with her, she laughed, he laughed, they drank wine, and they were merry. It was completely wonderful to him. In fact, he couldn't remember when he had had a better time. He didn't think he ever had.  
  
Her company abated the anger he felt that Dr. O'Grady, whom he had deemed as being a complete flake, had not shown up. He was still pissed, mind you, but he wasn't nearly as angry as he would've been, had he been left to sit at the restaurant by himself. But, alas, that was not the case. He was at the restaurant with Elizabeth Corday, woman extraordinaire. And he was fine with the fact that O'Grady hadn't shown up. In fact, he was damn well near pleased that he hadn't shown up.  
  
He smiled as he thought of Elizabeth, and entered his office. Last night, he hadn't wanted her to be there, when she'd first shown up. He'd wanted anything but that. Every time he was around her, he got that stupid feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he hated it. Plus, this wasn't really his idea of a dinner with Elizabeth, sharing her with some old guy bent on talking about procedural medicine.  
  
But O'Grady hadn't shown up. Hallelujah! He was with Elizabeth the whole night, and he couldn't remember having a better time.  
  
He sighed as he tried to bring himself down from the cloud he was floating on.  
  
He hit the ground when he saw an envelope sitting on his desk.  
  
He opened it with caution. It read:  
  
Dr.Romano,  
I sincerely apologize for Dr. Ogrady's absence last night, he has assured me that it was unavoidable, citing a personal emergency. He does, however, still need to speak with you, as this matter is of great importance. So please, tonight, meet Dr. O'Grady at Amato's at 7:30 pm.  
  
Again, sorry for the inconvenience,  
Kerry Weaver  
  
'Damn Weaver.' That was, by far, his favorite catch phrase. He didn't want to shoot the breeze with this O'Grady fellow, but he did, however, want to see Elizabeth. He smiled at the thought of her, and then his smile got even larger at the fact that he realized Kerry Weaver had apologized.  
  
He would go tonight, and speak of procedural medicine with what was sure to be a "geezer". But, at least Elizabeth would be there, her beauty to keep him company.  
  
He sighed and got back to work.

-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
I really feel as though I've accomplished something when I get people together. So, I guess you could say that I do this kind of thing for somewhat selfish motives. But, who really cares? It doesn't matter how two people get together, for what reason, so long as it's right for them to be together.  
  
And this was definitely right. There wasn't even the slightest question in my mind that contradicted that.  
  
I entered the restaurant at 7:15, to perform my little ritual of securing Dr. O'Grady's table. This time, the table at which I was seated was hidden from the fateful table of O'Grady. Thank the Lord that I didn't have to hide behind my menu. I could still see the table just fine, but there was no way they'd see me. Hallelujah!  
  
I sat down, and not two seconds later I heard a familiar voice behind me "So, the show begins." He said as he sat down.  
  
I smiled at him "Yes, so it does. But I like to think of it as a game."  
  
He looked at me curiously "How so?"  
  
"Well, you see, it's like baseball. I'm the pitcher, and Corday and Romano are the batter. I throw them the curveball known as love, and they're going to hit it." I was blatantly aware of how odd this sounded, but it was my mind, and I was welcoming him to it.  
  
He looked amused.  
  
"What?" I asked with a small smile on my face.  
  
"Nothing." He said, smiling "Nothing at all."  
  
"Shut up." I said and playfully smacked him on the arm.  
  
We both shared a laugh, as a tension came across the table.  
  
Great. This was just what I needed. I wasn't in the mood to be paired up. I was the one doing the pairing. This was certainly a helluva time for Cupid to get off of his ass, huh? 'Oh well', I thought as I waited for my subjects to arrive. Cupid may be back in the game, but I was still compensating for the match he was too lazy to make.  
  
And as I thought these words, my companion tapped me lightly on the arm, pointing to the table.  
  
Corday had arrived.  
  
And as I looked towards the host, I saw Romano enter expectantly searching for Elizabeth. The host took him to the table where Elizabeth was seated, of course alone, as Dr. O'Grady would never be joining them.  
  
Tension was there.  
  
Tension was here.  
  
Hell, tension was everywhere.

----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hit me.... With your review!!!! : )  
  
Yes, there is yet another surprise in store... I just decided to add it. Anyway... review me! (That's an example of taking a noun and using it as a verb, although it doesn't sound like it... because I'm not saying to review ME, I'm saying to review my story... and give me reviews)... anyway.... Review me!!!  
  
Thanks!!  
  
Natalie


	5. Impervious

Here it is: Batter Up: Chapter 5. There are subtle clues, I believe, as to who the narrator and her companion are.... Watch for them! Hehe....  
  
And... you should review!  
  
Natalie  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, let's hope this guy shows up this time, huh?" Romano asked, silently answering his own question with a solid 'no.'  
  
Elizabeth thought 'no', but answered positively "Yes, indeed."  
  
She lifted her menu, gazing at the many choices that filled the paper. Romano read her mind when he said "This guy must have a thing for Italian."  
  
"Hm, I was just thinking the same thing." She said, briefly looking at him before considering her menu yet again.  
  
She wasn't sure what she should have, she'd had fettuccini the night before, and she was in the mood for something different. Perhaps, spaghetti? But she quickly dismissed that idea when she realized that it would probably get all over her face. She decided on Ravioli.  
  
As she set her menu down, she realized what she'd done, and a small blush crept over her face. She'd just admonished herself from getting spaghetti because it might get all over her face; this was something she only did on dates.  
  
Robert noticed the blush, and couldn't ignore it "Is everything all right?" he asked with a small smile.  
  
"Uh, yes, everything's fine." She assured, casting her gaze downward. Damn her fair complexion.  
  
"Good." He said as he, too, considered his menu. "I think I'll get the ravioli" he voiced.  
  
She smiled, "That's what I'm getting."  
  
"Uh huh." He said playfully.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Oh, you have my pardon." He teased, before continuing "You're only getting ravioli because I am."  
  
She blushed slightly despite the fact that this wasn't the truth. "I am not." She said decisively "I'm getting ravioli because it's what I want."  
  
He smiled "Yes, because I want it."  
  
"Oh, you are impossible."

"Here we go again."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My, my, have you forgotten so soon?"  
  
She simply stared at him in return.  
  
"Last night. I'm impossible; you like a challenge."  
  
"Oh right, right. I'm sorry Robert, but I usually don't find it necessary to document in my memory every word we say to one another." She could barely hide her smile.  
  
"Ouch, Lizzie, that one stung a little."  
  
"Oh please, you're nearly impervious."  
  
"Nearly?" he questioned.  
  
"I'm sure there's something that could break through your ego-shield, though I've yet to find what it is."  
  
"Well, good luck with that." He smiled; he knew what it was. "And, the same could easily be said for you as well, by the way."  
  
She looked slightly confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, you know what I mean" he said.  
  
"No, I'm afraid I don't." She confirmed, smiling.  
  
"Well, Lizzie, you are often seen as impervious as well..." he cleared his throat "and I'm sure there is _something_ out there that could _penetrate_ your..." he trailed off "Imperviousness." He finished.  
  
This time, Elizabeth's blush was not subtle, it was full fledged and red. She was searching for a reply, but found none. Thankfully, the waiter saved her from being dumbfounded for too long, by asking to take their orders.  
  
They both ordered ravioli, and Robert looked at her, while asking if she cared for any wine.  
  
After his last comment, she didn't just care for it, she needed it. "Sure, I suppose I could do with some wine."  
  
The waiter took the wine down and returned shortly, filling their glasses before setting the bottle down.  
  
Robert smiled inwardly at having made Elizabeth blush so ferociously with his blatant innuendo, it was wonderful to see her so unguarded. She hadn't known what to say, he knew that. And it was rare to find her at a loss for words.  
  
He looked at her as she sipped her wine "So I guess we're not waiting for Dr. O'Grady?"  
  
She laughed "No, I suppose not."  
  
"What a shame."  
  
"Oh, such a shame" she said while rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hey, you never know, he could be a fine specimen."  
  
She smiled a little "Yes, but threesomes really haven't done it for me."  
  
It was his turn to look astonished... was this flirting? Or was it simply making up for what he had done to her before? He wasn't sure, but whatever the reason, he was thankful for it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
We watched them for some time, it seemed as though they were making small talk; and so were we.  
  
But then: It got interesting. She blushed. Not once, not twice, but three times, the third being the worst of all. Her face turned a deep red, and I'm sure at that moment she utterly despised her fair complexion. He'd obviously thrown either a blatant innuendo her way, or flattered her with a compliment. Women, we just don't blush like that if it's not one of those two things.  
  
Knowing Romano in the slightest, it was an innuendo.  
  
I looked at my companion, whom, I'm sure, was thinking the same thing: "Innuendo?" I questioned.  
  
"Oh, of course. Romano wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
I took a sip of my water "Ha, isn't that the truth."  
  
The waiter came, and took our orders, yes, this time, I was allowed to eat. He asked us if we'd like a bottle of wine, but I refused quickly.  
  
Wine was not what either of us needed.  
  
"So..." he started, unsure of what to say.  
  
"So..." I mimicked.  
  
He laughed "So, are you proud to have orchestrated all of this..." he gestured with his hand "By your lonesome?"  
  
"Oh, of course I am. But, to be fair, nothing's really happened yet."  
  
He smiled again "Right. You've just thrown the pitch."  
  
"Oh shut up." I admonished lightly. "You're just jealous because you didn't think of it first."  
  
"Ha! Me? Jealous?" He asked, faking incredulity.  
  
"Yes, you! Jealous!"  
  
He laughed "Never!" and then: "Okay, maybe a little." He stated playfully.  
  
I smiled at him. "I knew it."  
  
"But..." he began "Why'd you do it?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know, it doesn't really seem like you. You're more...cynical."  
  
I laughed, that much was true. "I don't know. It's just something I felt like I had to do... since Cupid's been ignoring their chemistry and all."  
  
"Hm, I guess I buy that. Considering the fact that I know you don't have the largest bet in the Hospital pool."  
  
"Oh, really?" I inquire.  
  
"Yes, Really. You, my dear, are going to make me a very, very rich man."  
  
"Oh, right, because you need more money."  
  
"Not the point."  
  
"Hmm, then what is the point?"  
  
"I'm going to win. I like to win."  
  
"Yeah, so I've noticed."  
  
"Hasn't everyone?"  
  
"Yes, I believe so."  
  
A silence fell over the table, as I realized I was enjoying his company. But, then again, I always had. Since the first time I met him. I thought he was smart, gorgeous, funny, and kind. And I'd always, always enjoyed his company.  
  
"This is nice." He said, breaking me away from my thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." I said, pretending it didn't matter either way.  
  
"Oh, come on; stop pretending you're not having fun."  
  
He knew me so well. I just laughed in response.  
  
"You nearly always have fun with me."  
  
I consider this "Nearly would be the operative word there."  
  
"Really, because see, I saw 'fun' as being the operative word in that sentence."  
  
I smiled "Ah, we've always had our differences."  
  
"But we've always had our commonalities as well."  
  
It was true. We'd always been two very different people, only united by the basic human qualities that made us who we are. It had been what I had....  
  
Never mind. We won't go there. It's not fair to travel down roads of the past. Not now.  
  
My mission was elsewhere.  
  
"That, we have. Now shhh... and let me watch my game."  
  
He laughed "Okay, okay."  
  
So there we sat, joined by this plot, watching Elizabeth Corday and Robert Romano laugh, something neither did very often.  
  
And there I sat, feeling something I hadn't felt in a very long time: Hope. I felt a great hope for Robert and Elizabeth, and I felt a slight, albeit wonderful hope for myself and my companion.  
  
Yeah, I know, I'm getting sort of deep here, but that's allowable once in awhile, right? It's not something I do often, so savor it for what it's worth, okay? Anyway...  
  
It was like on that episode of "Friends"—Elizabeth was Robert's Lobster, and he was hers.  
  
Perhaps my companion was my Lobster.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued!!! ... IF YOU REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! : )  
  
Review!!! ; )  
  
Thanks!  
  
Natalie


	6. Is this a date?

Here you go! : )  
  
Review me... : )  
  
Natalie  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Robert laughed as he refilled both of their wine glasses—sparring intellectually with Lizzie was damn fun. "So, I guess this guy's not going to show up again."  
  
"No, I suppose not. Bastard."  
  
"Oh come on, spending time with me hasn't been THAT bad."  
  
She considered him for a moment before replying: "No, I guess it hasn't... but... I'm sure it's just the alcohol that's changing my mind."  
  
He laughed wholeheartedly "Oh, you think that do you?" he was suddenly looking at her strangely—intently—as if something important were weighing on his mind.  
  
She returned his stare steadily before responding "I do."  
  
She knew it wasn't the alcohol. She was genuinely having a good time with Romano. This was an occurrence she hadn't before thought possible.  
  
He was still looking at her, staring her straight in the eye—a look that she was returning just as intently. It was as though he could see into her soul, and she into his. Both were frozen in time, only for a moment, sharing together some unspoken emotion neither had previously experienced. They dared not look away; for fear that it would be lost. Until, however, Elizabeth chanced a glance at her wine. The moment was gone. Neither of them knew what to say—feeling as though it had already been said.  
  
It was weird. It was a weird occurrence for the both of them, yet at the same time, both parties had relished it completely.  
  
Robert cleared his throat, as a gesture of moving onward, before speaking again: "So, how was your day?" They'd been over it, but there was a deafening silence that needed to be filled.  
  
She looked at him "It wasn't very interesting." She stated 'Until now.' Her mind finished. "Yours?"  
  
"About the same—boring procedures, inept staff, same old, same old."  
  
"Ah, I know that feeling."  
  
He lifted his wine glass "Me too. However, there are two positives to the day."  
  
She looked at him questioningly "Which are...?"  
  
"1) I didn't have any interaction with Weaver today."  
  
"You lucky bastard." She joked.  
  
"Yes, yes I was." He smiled.  
  
"And the other reason..."  
  
"Well, the other reason is simple." He looked at her seriously "I get to be here.... With..." he trailed off "the wine." He finished as he took another sip of the substance.  
  
She looked fazed but only for a brief second "Yes, I know—it's probably much more company than you're used to."  
  
"Ah—slightly more, yes." He joked as a lull fell over the table.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wow. I realize I've been using that word a lot lately, but really, wow. I've rarely seen looks that intense. There's no way anyone could misinterpret this chemistry! It's amazing! I can hardly believe what's happening before my eyes. Whoa—I was nearly sweating from the intensity of that look.  
  
"THAT was intense." My companion said to me as we returned to our dinner.  
  
"Tell me about it." I said in that over exaggerated manner that can get so annoying.  
  
"I just did."  
  
He was always a smartass "Haha, very funny."  
  
He smiles at me: "I try."  
  
"A little too hard sometimes" I mutter under my breath.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I said that look was intense."  
  
"Yeah—Uh HUH. I'm sure that's what you said."  
  
I just laughed.  
  
"So...how have you been?"  
  
Ah, the ever-dreaded 'how have you been' question. "I've been...fine. How have you been?"  
  
"Now is that normal fine, or your fine?"  
  
"My fine. But still, it's fine."  
  
He considered me carefully—he believed me. And that's a good thing because I was telling the truth, I had been fine—and now, I was still fine. Just a little bit more hopeful. "How have you been?" I repeated.  
  
He starts, as though I scared him out of a reverie "Me?"  
  
"No, I was talking to the waiter." I say, rolling my eyes.  
  
"So sarcastic."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I've been fine, too."  
  
"Is that normal fine, or your fine?"  
  
"Ha." He let out a short laugh "My fine is normal fine." He jokes.  
  
"Oh—and I suppose mine isn't, then?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh, okay" I say skeptically.  
  
This felt nice. To be completely honest, as I've generally felt that honesty is a key ingredient to crap (and by 'crap', I mean everything)—I hadn't done this in awhile. And by awhile, I don't mean it'd been a few weeks. It had literally been months since I'd been out on a date--....  
  
Wait, was that what this was? I really didn't know—I couldn't say. He was just here to watch Romano and Corday, wasn't he? Not to be here with me...  
  
Did he consider it a date?  
  
Should I ask him?  
  
And it was then that I remembered how much I hated dating. All of the uncertainty seemed hardly worth it in the end. But maybe, my opinion could change. Maybe it was worth it?  
  
See, dating is horrible. Even in the uncertainty there is uncertainty. It's so utterly confusing. Was this a date?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elizabeth sat there listening to the tales of Robert's last surgery. It was something only surgeons could do over dinner—discuss gore, and blood, internal organs—Elizabeth found it quite stimulating, actually.  
  
It had been so long that she'd been out with another surgeon. And, to be perfectly honest, no one else understood it. The life of a surgeon wasn't easy—late nights, early mornings, pages in the middle of personal business—no one other than another surgeon could handle it, no one else could appreciate it.  
  
She considered Robert for a moment. She was having an amazingly good time with him, a fact that completely shocked the hell out of her. They were laughing, drinking, and having a wonderful time. So, this led her to the inevitable question...  
  
Was this a date?  
  
It wasn't a conventional date, she most certainly knew that, but... was it a date at all?  
  
Sure, they had been here for a business meeting, but the third party hadn't shown up, and they were left alone—together. Did that make it a date? Was that why she was feeling so nervous? Simply because it was a date? Or, was it derived from something more?  
  
Was she nervous not because it was a date, or it was... whatever. But, was she nervous because of the mere fact that she was sitting here with Robert Romano?  
  
She didn't know, but at that moment, it dawned on her—she was nervous. Uh oh. She was nervous. Her facial expression changed, mirroring an expression of panic, and her palms instantly became sweaty. 'Oh bloody hell' she thought.  
  
Robert, noticing the change, asked out of general concern "Elizabeth, are you all right?"  
  
She looked a little stunned, before responding nervously "Oh, yes, I'm all right. I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?" he questioned concernedly.  
  
"Yes, of course. I just felt it getting a bit warm in here." She lied.  
  
He smiled. It wasn't warm in here in the slightest. But, he decided to let it go, deciding that she was, indeed, fine—in every meaning of the word.  
  
He picked up his wine glass, and took a sip. He was having fun. He honestly never thought he'd be here. Well, not 'here' literally, but here, having dinner with Elizabeth Corday. It was amazing to him—surreal almost. He absolutely adored it.  
  
She was laughing, he was laughing, and it was a very comfortable atmosphere. He was ecstatic that this O'Grady guy hadn't shown up. He severely doubted that he could enjoy Elizabeth's company in this manner with another guy present. In fact, he was absolutely positive that he couldn't.  
  
Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. Here he was, a man. Here Elizabeth was, a woman. Here they were, together. Here they were, at a very nice restaurant. Here they were, alone. Here they were, having fun...  
  
Was this a date?  
  
Dear Lord in Heaven, he hoped to hell it was a date.  
  
Did she consider it a date?  
  
Was it a date?  
  
And, as it occurred to him—he became nervous. His palms began to perspire, and he tapped his foot lightly, a tiny quirk he had when he became nervous. 'whoa, calm down now, buddy' he said to himself.  
  
But, he couldn't.  
  
He might be on a date with Elizabeth Corday!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And so here I sat, wondering, Is this a date? And feeling a lot of what my batter was probably feeling at this very instant.  
  
It's a shame I didn't believe in karma before. I always thought it doesn't exist.  
  
Well, people, I have news for you. Karma exists.  
  
It is real, my friends.  
  
And it is an evil bitch.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
To be continued...  
  
You should review this—kay? (yes, I know, I've become obsessed with the dash—Just call me Emily Dickinson.) : )  
  
AnYway.... Review this chapter, for three reasons: 1) Really, the only reason I write is to hear what y'all think, 2) I've been working hard lately (we're moving day after tomorrow), and 3) Today, I was subjected to a dreadful 6 hours of AP Economic testing, that I probably didn't get a "4" on, which I need for it to count, which means we've wasted 69 dollars... And so... I'm kind of sad...  
  
But, reviews make me HAPPY—so review—and don't forget, I'm Emily Dickinson now.  
  
: )  
  
Natalie 


	7. The Moment of Truth

Go on and hit me with your best shot...  
  
And by shot, I mean review.  
  
Natalie  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
The moment of truth was upon not only me and my companion, but upon Corday and Romano too: The bill had come.  
  
The waiter did that set it down face down in the middle of the two people thing, and no one moved for a moment. This was, of course, the moment of truth, everyone was supposed to be still. My hand twitched to reach for the thin piece of paper, but before I could get a hand on it, my companion had snatched it up.  
  
Okay—so he got to it first. That didn't mean he was going to pay. I awkwardly reach into my purse and pull out my wallet. I extract my money cautiously and silently set it on the table. When you speak of such things, it just gets more awkward. My companion reaches for the money, and I think he's going to take it.  
  
A waive of disappointment flashes over me as I realize that if he does in fact take it, this wasn't a date.  
  
And then, I realized I wanted this to be a date. Damn me, I wanted this to be a date.  
  
But just as I thought he was going to put my money with his, he folded my portion of it up, and set it in front of me.  
  
"I've got this." He says as he motions the waiter over.  
  
I want to protest, and I begin to, but he looks at me sternly, silencing me with his look: Not many people can do that.  
  
Okay, so this was a semi-date.  
  
Hallelujah.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elizabeth sat there silently sipping her wine, staring subtly at the tiny piece of paper that fluttered with the heater: a testament to its thinness and instability.  
  
She always hated this moment; it was unlike any other she'd ever experienced. It was awkward and just felt plain unnatural. She began to reach for the tell-tale piece of paper, but her hand hadn't gotten halfway to it before Romano picked it up.  
  
Her heart fluttered involuntarily as she realized that this could be a date. She slowly got out her share of the money, and cautiously placed it in the middle of the table. Romano glanced at it, and picked it up.  
  
She thought briefly, that perhaps this wasn't a date, until he quickly folded the money back up and handed it to her. She accepted it as Romano said "I've got this." That was the universal line that all men used during this extremely awkward moment in the evening.  
  
She smiled graciously, and thought about insisting, but quickly changed her mind. She found it incredibly sweet that he had picked up the check, and that he had wanted to pay for her dinner. But mostly, she felt glad at the fact that there was still a possibility that this was a date.  
  
"Thank you" she said quietly.  
  
"No problem—you're lucky I drank all that wine." He said, smiling at her and motioning the waiter over to the table.  
  
She laughed at his joke, and considered him for a moment. He looked good. She never though she'd find herself saying those words, but to her, he did.  
  
Robert smiled at her and finished off his wine to drive home the point.  
  
He thought for a moment. He'd offered to pay for dinner and she hadn't refused. She hadn't insisted on paying her fair share. Did that mean that she wanted this to be a date, then? Women usually refused gestures like this if they didn't want the situation to be a date—that is, unless they were rude or into taking advantage of nice men.  
  
However, Elizabeth wasn't that kind of woman, and he, he mused, wasn't a "nice man." So, when it came down to it, he wanted it to be a date, and apparently so did she. Or so he derived from her actions.  
  
Yes, that was a very good sign.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, so Romano picked up the check. All right, he was definitely swinging. I watched the couple, and I noticed that she didn't protest his gesture. She was swinging too.  
  
Hell yeah.  
  
I was disturbed out of my reverie by my companion "So, tell me more about this baseball analogy you've cooked up."  
  
I faked being indignant "I will NOT explain my philosophy just so you can have a good laugh." I said, acting haughty.  
  
He laughs "Fine, keep your delusions to yourself." He stated before adding "No, seriously... where do I fit in to the game."  
  
"You? Ha. You don't fit in to the game. You don't get to play. Those who laugh at the game don't get to play in it."  
  
"Are those the rules" he says, a flirtatious connotation to his voice.  
  
"Yes," I said "Those are the rules."  
  
"Uh-huh. And who made them up?" he says, his voice low.  
  
I smile lightly "Me."  
  
"Uh-huh. So, how can I get you to change your mind?" he asks as he scoots his chair closer to mine.  
  
I really don't want to be caught up in this right now, so I force my mind to concentrate despite his close proximity.  
  
"Fine." I said, giving in as to avoid any more of this dangerous territory. "You can be.... The catcher."  
  
He laughed "Ah-ha. I see how you operate."  
  
"What?" I asked  
  
"Put a mask over my face so no one can see how handsome I am."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, shoot, you've really got my number." I said, laughing.  
  
"I always have."  
  
'boy ain't that the truth' I though to myself.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What's this guy's deal?" Romano questioned.  
  
"I have no idea. Apparently he's not heard of showing up for appointments."  
  
"Apparently" he concurred.  
  
Elizabeth sighed "I suppose I should get on home now." She stated as she began to stand up.  
  
"Ah yes, it is 10:07, you're not used to such late nights."  
  
Elizabeth laughed "Yes, that is the truth." "Nor am I." He assured.  
  
He stood up, as did she, and he put a hand on her back to guide her through the room.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
I quickly noticed that my batters were on the move, his hand on the small of her back, which has always been my favorite gesture. I point this out to my companion, and he raises his eyebrows  
  
"Should we follow?" He asked.  
  
"You need to ask." I stated as we quietly stood up and followed Corday and Romano out of the restaurant.  
  
They didn't notice us watch their every move as we hid behind a wall, and cautiously peeked around the corner to catch their actions.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well..." Romano said, trailing off.  
  
"Yeah." Elizabeth seconded.  
  
"This was fun." He said nervously.  
  
"Yes, it was." Elizabeth said equally as nervous.  
  
"So..." Robert began, but didn't finish.  
  
"Thank you for dinner, Robert." She said quietly.  
  
And then she closed the distance between them and placed a light kiss on his cheek.  
  
He said nothing, as his heart fluttered into his chest. Elizabeth Corday had kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow" she said, and then she got into the taxi that was waiting for her.  
  
Robert Romano smiled a large smile as he turned from the cab and began to walk down the street. Life was good.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
I was totally expecting more when she stepped closer to him, but whatever, I guess a kiss on the cheek will suffice for the time being, it's better than what happened the night before. I saw that huge smile on Romano's face. And I have to reiterate the fact that Damn, I'm good.  
  
I mean, I know he's not the nicest guy on the face of the planet, but he deserves happiness just as much as the next guy. And, as the pitcher of this whole game, I have to say that I am proud that my actions, albeit indirectly, brought about the smile on his face.  
  
My companion looked at me, as we stood behind the wall—still hiding so that we can't be seen.  
  
"Wow." He said simply.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"That was... sweet... in its own way." He stated.  
  
It truly was.  
  
I could feel him leaning closer, reeling from the sweetness of the scene we had just witnessed. I wanted to push him away, to tell him to leave, go away and just leave me alone—because I am that cynical. But, for some reason I couldn't.  
  
He leaned towards me; his face inches from mine, and smiled at me, his eyes boring deeply into mine.  
  
Until I feel his lips brush lightly against mine. It's only for a second, but it's one of the sweetest seconds of my life.  
  
I pause briefly, as I lament the fact that my batters didn't share the same pleasure, but I'm quickly reminded of my companion as he smiles at me, still looking into my eyes.  
  
I smile back—truthfully smile back—and say with a grin "Nice catch."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued. Mwahahahahahaha....  
  
ReViEw Me!!!! Kay, thanks!  
  
Hmmm... maybe you know who the narrator is—maybe you don't... either way... who cares... this is a CORDANO, people... I'm just throwing the narrator in for fun! : ) But still, it's fun to write...

Especially when YOU review.

--And regardless of who my narrators are... or who you think them to be... can we all make a conscious effort NOT to allow the Carbys to take over the world.. NOT that Carby is bad... but come on... diversity.. it's a good thing... Please, I beg of you--  
  
Emily Dickinson (a.k.a.: Natalie)


	8. Subconscious Will

Batter up: Chapter 8.... REVIEW Plllleeeeaaaassssseeeee? (That's me, begging).  
  
Natalie!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I've always thought that will was an amazing thing. I'm not talking about a normal will, but the subconscious will that allows us to do things we want without admitting to ourselves, or anyone else, that we truly want to do them. I think that is the most powerful will of all.  
  
Now I know that this talk of will hardly seems relevant, but I assure you that it is quite relevant. You see, this will is what allowed me to forge just one more letter. I'm not stupid, just to let you know. I know that under normal circumstances neither Corday nor Romano would have gone for another note...however...these were not normal circumstances.  
  
You see, I knew that both Romano and Corday wanted to see each other again, but that neither of them wanted to admit it just yet. So, I took the chance that I could get by with just one more letter—and I continued my forgery.  
  
I was offering them the chance to see each other again—a date with no strings attached. Neither of them would turn this opportunity down. No sir, a letter would do just fine.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elizabeth entered the OR in the standard surgical manner, only to find Robert already in the procedure, 'getting his hands dirty', so to speak.  
  
"Robert." She acknowledged.  
  
He looked a bit surprised to see her, as though he hadn't noticed her come in. "Hey Lizzie." He replied buoyantly, in his usual manner, as his eyes briefly lingered on her countenance. "You read to slice and dice?"  
  
"Aren't I always?" She asked jokingly.  
  
They began working together as usual—his strengths complementing her weaknesses—and vice versa. They were a perfect surgical pair.  
  
"So," Romano began "What do you think the deal is with this O'Grady guy?"  
  
She paused a moment, as if she were considering the question. "I'm not sure." She said simply.  
  
"My, that was insightful of you Dr. Corday." He stated sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, perhaps I've been spending too much time with you."  
  
He smiled "Is that the best you can do, Lizzie?"  
  
"Suction," she requested as Shirley obliged "At the moment" she paused "yes."  
  
"Well, that's a step down from your usual."  
  
"Ah—and a step up from yours." She said as she eyeballed him over the patient. He laughed, as did she, and they exchanged a brief glance of amusement tainted with tension.  
  
"Well," Robert said, getting back on topic "As soon as I'm done here I'm going to find Weaver and ask her what the hell's up with this guy."  
  
Elizabeth stopped "Wait, YOU'RE going to WILLFULLY seek out Kerry Weaver?!?!" She paused, letting this sink in "Hell hath frozen over."  
  
He chuckled "Maybe you're right—I don't want to contact the cackle queen—I plead temporary insanity."  
  
"Temporary?" she joked.  
  
They both laughed and returned to the successful surgery.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, is there another game tonight?"  
  
I jumped when I heard his voice. "What?" I said, still startled.  
  
"Your little baseball analogy—is there another game tonight?"  
  
OHHHHH.... It all sunk in. "Um, yeah..." I said, wondering why he was asking.  
  
"Oh, you thought it was just a one time deal?"  
  
I shrugged. Wasn't it?  
  
Apparently he heard my question "Nope. I'm going to watch this all the way through—or I'll blab the entire plan."  
  
"You would, you little weasel."  
  
He took a bow "I weasel with the best of them."  
  
"Fine. You can come. But...But..." I began, how did I say this?  
  
He smiled "But, what?"  
  
"But no more distractions—okay?" I hope he got what I meant. "I'm the pitcher here, and I can't be taking my eyes away from the batter to see how cute the catcher is." I was babbling, and I was pretty sure that I sounded ridiculous, but oh well.  
  
"Wow." He said simply.  
  
"What?" I asked, self-conscious.  
  
He shook his head in mock concernment and then stated: "I didn't realize you were so into this analogy thing."  
  
I smiled gently, which isn't usual for me, and he laughed. He then reached out and brushed a piece of my hair behind my ear.  
  
"Oh, I am" I said.  
  
He sighed, and looked at me for a second "Okay, fine—no more distractions from the catcher—for the time being... but after the game is over, I make no promises."  
  
I smiled. That's perfectly fine with me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elizabeth walked into her office, and sat down with a small sigh—she had missed the usual banter she and Robert had previously had. She was glad it had returned.  
  
She then looked on her desk for the note she was nearly positive would be there: it was.  
  
"Dr. Corday,  
Please excuse my absence last night, my daughter was ill and I had to attend to her. Please, meet me tonight at Vincenzo's at 8:00—there are surgical aspects that we MUST discuss.  
Thank you for your time,  
Dr. Lawrence O'Grady"  
  
She sighed. This guy was a huge flake, one of the most irresponsible men she'd ever come across. Even if the thing about his daughter were true, he should have at least contacted the restaurant, or something.  
  
But, she would be at Vincenzo's at 8... but not because Dr. O'Grady said he would be there...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Robert walked into his office with a smile on his face. In the OR it had seemed like old times, and there was nothing he loved more... well, almost nothing. His eyes then went to his desk, for he was certain he'd find a note there.  
  
"Dr. Romano,  
Please excuse my absence last night, my daughter was ill and I had to attend to her. Please, meet me tonight at Vincenzo's at 8:00—there are surgical aspects that we MUST discuss.  
Thank you for your time,  
Dr. Lawrence O'Grady"  
  
This guy was full of crap—but Robert didn't care. He didn't want to talk about "surgical aspects". In fact, that was exactly what he didn't want to do. This guy knew nothing about keeping appointments—or canceling them.  
  
But, he would show up at Vincenzo's at 8... but not because Dr. O'Grady promised to be there...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued.  
  
Remember: While this may not seem logical, my narrator is dealing with the power of subconscious will—the will that can do anything... and will... hahahaha, get it?  
  
Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!!! It's what helps me get through these days!!! (Well, that and a certain boy that kissed me on the cheek last night....)  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks!  
  
Natalie! 


	9. Unexpected Blush

Batter Up—Chapter 9  
  
Here it is... Review it so that more may follow!  
  
Thanks y'all!  
  
Natalie!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
I've heard that saying 'let love take its course', or something like that, I don't know, I don't really pay attention to things such as that, but I do know that an adage like that it completely wrong. I mean seriously, what if love has no course? Then what are we going to do? Let it go nowhere? Or what if it's on a self destructive path heading straight for hell? Are we supposed to just sit back and watch as it throws itself away? I think not. Isn't that the point of life, or something? To love? So, if we let it just slip away by acting like some passive aggressive, excuse my French, ass, then what are we here for? What kind of people are we?  
  
No, I say. We must sometimes help love along its course, and sometimes, we even have to create the very course upon which it runs. And only pansies run away from that kind of a challenge.  
  
But, I digress. We're not here to talk about love's course; we'll save that for another story. This is, by all means, a love story, but it's not traditional. It's not destiny or fate or even that fat little man cupid, it's humanistic. It's me creating destiny—creating fate—playing cupid. And, my friends, there's absolutely nothing wrong with that.  
  
So, there I sat, awaiting the arrival of my modern fairytale—or baseball game, as it were, and whom should I see but the man that has made things so complicated for me. In he walked, and in he strolled, precisely to my table, and took a seat across from me.  
  
He smiled.  
  
Damn him, I hated that smile so much because I loved it so much.  
  
"Hey." He says casually.  
  
"Hey." I reply casually, gently mocking him.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm great, thanks—and yourself?" Was I great? I don't know... but he made me feel great.  
  
"I'm wonderful, thank you. Just waiting for a little ball game to begin here." He smiled.  
  
"See, now, here's what I've been thinking. Why have you insisted so much on coming to see this game?"  
  
"Oh come on! It's Corday and Romano... it's Cordano... I've just got to see what's going on. Why do you ask?" "It's just that I never really pictured you as a baseball man."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What DID you picture me as?"  
  
"I had you pegged for water polo...or just regular polo."  
  
He laughed at that. "Uh-huh. Very funny."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
There was a momentary lapse in conversation as I noticed one of my batters arriving. Hm, it feels weird to refer to them as my "batters", and I feel as though maybe I'm taking the baseball analogy a little too far, but to be honest, I really don't care. She casually walked up to where the hostess was, familiar with the routine by now.  
  
She was led to the table dubbed the "O'Grady" table—though everyone short of the hostess knew that O'Grady wouldn't be there tonight. But only my companion and I knew that he didn't really exist.  
  
And as she was seated, I saw Romano walk in to the restaurant, also familiar with the routine. He spotted Corday and walked over to her—smiling. He was always doing that now, smiling. He'd not really done it before, and now, it was so odd to see it so often. I'm sure people at work wondered if he was doped up or something, but I knew the real reason. L-O-V-E. And you can bet your butt I take full credit, albeit silently, for that smile.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hello Lizzie!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Hi, Robert." She said as he took his seat.  
  
"How are you on this fine September evening?"  
  
She laughed "I'm well, Robert, and yourself?"  
  
"I am doing wonderfully well!"  
  
"Oh really, and why is that?" She asked, admittedly curious.  
  
'Because I'm here, with you.' He said in his mind, but voiced: "I just had a very thrilling surgery." He stated. "Oh really, what procedure?"  
  
He went on to explain it in detail, and Elizabeth couldn't help but be near enthrallment, it was not everyday that a surgery like that came around. "Wow—congratulations Robert, that's incredibly exciting."  
  
He smiled "I know. I tried to get you in on it, but you'd already left."  
  
"Oh, I thank you for the consideration."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
They smiled as the waiter approached them to take their orders.  
  
They ordered, and Robert laughed as he said "I don't feel remotely bad this time about ordering before dear Dr. O'Grady shows up—I doubt he'll grace us with his presence."  
  
"Yes, that is doubtful. Why, then, have we even come?"  
  
He considered this for a moment before replying "Maybe it's the tenacity we both have, it's as though we have some subconscious will making us come here every night."  
  
She smiled "Perhaps. But, that's not why I come."  
  
Robert suddenly got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach—he was nervous as he asked "It's not?" he nearly stuttered, finding it hard to find his words.  
  
"No." she said simply.  
  
She was going to make him ask. "Why do YOU come Elizabeth?"  
  
She smiled at him—there were so many directions she could go with this one. There was the truth, because he was here, there was the joke, and then, there was the entendre. So many decisions and yet, so little time.  
  
She didn't know where she wanted it to go, but she opted for the entendre "That, Robert, is a secret" she said in a low voice.  
  
His expression was priceless. This was not what he'd been expecting. But he didn't lose her meaning. He hadn't even thought of it that way, and now that he did, a small blush crept over his face—which never happened.  
  
She smiled, seeing the effect of her comment, and reveling in the fact that this must have been one of the few times that Robert had EVER blushed, and enjoying the fact that she had, indeed, been the cause of it.  
  
He couldn't find his voice—so he cleared his throat. Wow. That was so not what he was expecting, but that's not saying he didn't like it.  
  
He took a deep breath, and said "Well, provided Dr. O'Grady doesn't show up, as planned, perhaps I can find out."  
  
She didn't blush at this—she had steeled herself for fear of retribution, instead, she continued on her path of innuendo "Perhaps." And with that, she excused herself to the restroom, leaving Romano alone with a brooding mind, and shocked expression.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
I turned to my companion and caught his eye.  
  
"Did you see that?" he asked me.  
  
"No, I missed it." I replied sarcastically.  
  
"Romano actually blushed." He was in shock.  
  
"Yeah, wow. Talk about feats I thought were impossible." I was shocked too.  
  
"Seriously." Was all he could manage, and I don't blame him in the slightest. Corday had made Romano blush.  
  
I'd never before seen such a sight... I'd never before deemed such a sight possible. But, alas, it was. And wow—was it amazing! But I couldn't help but wonder what she said to provoke such an effect. I asked my companion.  
  
"I have no idea." He stated.  
  
Yeah, neither did I. There was nothing I could think of that, I believed, could have made Romano blush. Even if he was totally unprepared for it, I would think it would still be impossible. But, I guess not.  
  
And then, I forgot that we're dealing with love here. It makes fools of us all. But, hey, I don't care if Romano blushes, so long as my plan's working, which it so very obviously is. And once again, I'm forced to say—Damn, I'm good.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elizabeth made her way back to the table, still very amused at the previous encounter she'd had with Robert. While she was in the bathroom, she'd given herself a pat on the back for achieving what she, along with everyone else, thought to be the utterly impossible. She'd made Robert Romano blush—surely she'd go down in history as one of the only, if not the only, individuals that could actually achieve such a thing. She felt proud, and her smile was radiant as she sat down, stating the very obvious "I'm back."  
  
"So I noticed." He said, taking a sip of his water. He'd wiped the shocked expression off of his face, and was hell bent on vengeance "So, couldn't wait until after dinner, huh?"  
  
At first she didn't catch his meaning—but soon, she did. She smiled seductively, deciding to play along, rather than let him affect her—or at least let him KNOW he was affecting her. "No, I couldn't."  
  
He was shocked to see her like this—so innuendo throwing... it was great. He hardly remembered a time when anyone, let alone Elizabeth Corday, had carried on with him in this manner.  
  
Yes, he certainly liked it.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued... if you review it... muahahahahahaha!  
  
No seriously though---REVIEW it... please?!  
  
Thanks!  
  
Natalie (Emily Dickinson) 


	10. Conversation we need more of that

My, oh my, has it been awhile since I've updated this story. I do apologize for the time it's taken me—I am now in college (rah, rah, Redlands!), so I can't promise anymore speedy updates (as if I've been precisely forthcoming with them), but I can promise that I will do my best.

Please give me feedback, because I can guarantee that will at the very least HELP me update sooner.

Thanks--- REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Batter Up—Chapter 10.

Natalie!

----------------------------------------------

I stared across at my companion and wondered what I could say to make him blush—then I quickly erased the thought from my head. This was certainly not a path that I needed to be going down at this time, on this night, in this place—with all this romance running around and love in the air. Nu-uh. This is absolutely not what I need to be thinking of.

But, though my mind tells me not to, I ponder the question for a moment longer, as a small smile crosses my face as the possibilities flood through my head. There are so many possibilities, all equally shocking—but while I don't have the self-control at this moment to stop these thoughts circling my mind, I thankfully have the self-control to stop myself from saying them.

He smiles at me. "What?"

I shrug and look downward—a product of shame, I'm sure, but I don't really give a damn. "Nothing."

He eyes me suspiciously "That's what they all say."

"Uh-huh—and, fancy that, that's what I'm saying."

------------------------------------------------------------

"Dr. Corday, you are in rare form this evening."

She smiled and picked up her wine glass "Funny, I thought I was always in rare form." She eyed him from over her wine glass.

He smiled and his eyes turned serious "That is most certainly true. You, Dr. Corday, are in rare form all the time."

She looked down into her wine glass—knowing he meant it as a compliment—knowing he thought she was beautiful. "If that, Dr. Romano, was supposed to be a compliment, then, I thank you."

"Ah—who said it was a compliment?"

"Not I. Notice the conditional: If."

"True—precautionary measure, I'm sure. But, you were right."

"Was I?" she smiled faintly.

"Of course. I'm sure it's no secret that you are extremely beautiful, and I know it's no secret that I find you extremely attractive."

Under normal circumstances, she would have said something witty to his admission—to lighten the moment. But, these were not normal circumstances—these were anything but. She turned serious, and looked him in the eye: "Thank you." She said—and she meant it. It had been awhile since anyone had made her feel truly and utterly beautiful—and as much as she hated to admit it, she loved it.

"So..." Romano led off, breaking the intolerable tension that had mounted between them as a result of his last comment. "Tell me something no one else knows about you..."

She hesitated—she couldn't think of anything. Not for lack of items, mind you—but nothing was coming to her mind—it was blank. "To be quite honest, I can't think of anything worth knowing." She chuckled, and so did he.

"Well, fine, tell me some of your hobbies." He stated affirmatively.

"Hm, let me see---well, I like reading...um, I actually rather enjoy cooking, and I have a passion for Easy mac."

"Wow, I never would have pictured you as the easy mac type."

"No?"

"Nope."

"Well, you learn something new everyday" she stated as she ran her finger along the rim of her wine glass.

"Yes, I suppose you do." He smiled at her. "Is that all? Easy mac?"

She laughed "And," she said as she lowered her voice "I'm a closet writer."

"Ah, a closet writer... I could have guessed that about you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep."

"And how is that?"

"Because you love Shakespeare." He said as he met her gaze.

"Huh. How'd you know that?"

"Lucky guess?" he tried.

"haha, funny. But, seriously..." she was curious.

"Truthfully—I saw his collected works in your office one day. No one has the entire collected works of Shakespeare if they don't love him, and no one loves Shakespeare enough to have his collected works unless they like writing on some level, however small that may be."

She laughed at that. "Ah, that's very.... Analytical."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"They seem so comfortable with one another." I stated matter-of-factly as we watched them from our table.

He looked at me "Yep, that's because they're in love."

I shot him a look "Really? You think so?" I asked in my best sarcastic voice. "Who's ball game is this?" I questioned.

He smiled "Yours."

"Damn Straight—and don't you forget it. Of course they're in love, and of course that's _why_ they seem so comfortable with one another—I was just saying."

"I know. So was I." he laughed a little and dropped his head down to stare at the table cloth.

I know him well enough to know when he's holding something back, or so I'd like to think. So, I ask: "What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah. Uh-huh." I say, rolling my eyes. "You might as well just tell me."

"Well, don't you... I don't know, don't you think that... ah, never mind, it's stupid."

"Probably. But, I want to hear it anyway."

"Well, I was just going to comment on the fact that... we're...comfortable with one another, too."

Oh Holy Mother of God. He was seriously suggesting what I thought he was suggesting. Oh no no no no no no no no. He could not be suggesting this... not this, not now, not tonight... hell, not ever. That's just not good. Not for him, not for me, not for us...together, apart, either way—this road was not good. This road was never good for either of us. Damnit.

But still, somewhere inside of me, I was quite glad that he had said that—but I shouldn't be. I shouldn't be feeling this in my stomach; I shouldn't think of him and get dizzy... I really really shouldn't.

"Yes, I suppose we are." I said.

He looked me in the eye and I felt my knees go weak even though I was sitting down. This is what this man does to me. "Yeah." He said.

And that's all it took... I knew he was right. But there was nothing I could do about it. I can't go down this road again, I just can't. I'm not ready. Not tonight. I'm just not ready.

And the strange thing is, he sensed that. And he let it go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah, it's pretty analytical. But, then, I think about you a lot." Realizing what he had just said, and not having meant to have said it, he quickly changed the subject back to Shakespeare "So, you do love him then?"

"Of course I do." She smiled "Wonderful writer—strange human being—but, wonderful writer."

"Yes, I agree."

"So then you love him, too?"

"Not a kind of 'have his entire works' love, but I tend to like him in many aspects. And, may I just say, I _die_ for you Elizabeth Corday."

She smiled _and_ blushed at this—she didn't know if he knew what he had said in Shakespearean terms, until she noticed the strange look in his eyes and the beginnings of a smirk on his face. He knew _exactly_ what he had said.

"Uh huh. You do, do you?" He never failed to amuse her.

He cleared his throat and lowered his eyes along with his voice, before he met her gaze again, and he said: "More than you know."

She laughed slightly; he hadn't caught her off guard that time. "Well, you know" she said, as she too, lowered her voice, "Perhaps I _die_ for you, too."

He was speechless as he sat there staring at her. He cleared his throat, and Elizabeth sat back in her chair, smirking with content.

------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 10—more to come soon (I hope). Oh yeah, more to come ONLY if y'all review... : )

Hasta Luego!

Oh yeah, I put the little Shakespeare bit in there because I'm taking a Shakespeare class (which I LOVE by the way). The things we learn.

R-E-V-I-E-W

Natalie


	11. The Buck Doesn't Stop Here

Apologies! Easy Mac microwavable Macaroni and Cheese, nearly the best invention ever, surpassed only by the internet, I'm sure. : )

And away we go!

Natalie

---------------------------------------------------

"So, this Dr. O'Grady doesn't seem to know how to keep appointments." He changed the subject—things were getting just a little too heated for him, and he wasn't the one throwing the most fire.

"It would seem as though he doesn't" She was slightly deflated, but she hid it well.

"I wonder just exactly what his agenda is." He actually didn't care. The guy was his hero, as he was sitting there with the gorgeous Dr. Corday.

"I think I know." She said conspiratorially.

"Really? What?" He was curios.

"To clean your pockets out nearly every night." She said laughing.

He chuckled "I think you just may be right. And it's working." He sat back in his chair as the waiter approached the table with the bill. "Speaking of monetary issues." Romano said as the waiter laid the bill face down on the table. Robert swiftly picked it up and began to reach for his wallet.

At the same time, Elizabeth reached into her purse and extracted her wallet. She was determined to pay her fair share this time. She took out the money and laid it on the table.

He eyed her suspiciously, "And what, may I ask, is that?"

"You make enough of it Robert, I assumed you'd know." She said sternly.

"I know _what it is_, but what are you doing?"

"I'm paying for my half of tonight's dinner, Robert."

He looked at her and then slid the money back across the table so that it lay in front of her. "That's really not necessary." He said as he extracted the full amount from his wallet.

She sighed and pushed the money back across the table, and was suddenly met with Robert's hand as he had anticipated her move. Their hands touched, his on top of hers, and both of them jumped slightly at the unexpected contact.

They stayed that way momentarily, looking deeply into one another's eyes. He looked tenderly at her and uttered two words: "Elizabeth, please."

She broke eye contact and nodded almost imperceptibly as she drew her hand away along with the money.

She cleared her throat "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure." He said as he motioned the waiter back to the table. And he meant it. It was his pleasure, and it always would be.

-------------------------------------------------

"Whoa." My companion said "That was intense even from all the way over here."

I sat there, silently, agreeing with the statement he had just made. "Definitely."

I was so happy for them—and I was proud of myself for having thought it up. These two were so clearly meant for one another. I should get a Nobel peace prize for setting this whole thing up.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me the way only men do.

"That I deserve a Nobel Peace Prize for setting this whole thing up."

He laughed "I don't know about the Nobel Peace Prize, but you definitely at least deserve to win the World Series."

I smiled "Oh, the world series is already in the bag."

"You're a little cocky tonight, wouldn't you say?"

"That's because I've been spending too much time with you."

"Touché" he said, smiling.

At that time, our waiter brought the bill to the table and placed it face down. He swooped it up in one motion before I had time to register what was going on.

"I'm paying, so don't even reach for your purse." He said firmly.

"No, no, no. I don't think that's necessary." If he paid, then it was a date, right?

"It might not be necessary, but it's what's going to happen. The end, no ifs ands or buts about it." He said as he placed the bills on the table. I started to respond, but he cut me off "And don't get indignant about it, either, I'm not telling you what to do, I'm just paying the bill."

Ugh, he knows me so well sometimes.

"Fine." I said.

"Fine." He smiled as he eyed me.

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said as he took a sip of his wine.

This wasn't a date. It really really wasn't, even though he paid. We were just two friends enjoying an evening together. That's all it was, nothing more, nothing less. Or, at least, that's what I told myself, and that's what I would have myself believe. And no one was gonna tell me differently.

--------------------------------------------------------

Romano stared at her briefly as he replaced his wallet in his pocket. She was so beautiful. It was truly hard for him to believe that she was truly sitting here with him, but she was, and he didn't care what the reasons were anymore.

She glanced quickly at her watch to avoid his stare. She was feeling things she hadn't felt in quite sometime, and truth be told it was quite overwhelming. "It's getting rather late, and I have an early shift tomorrow."

He was shaken from his thoughts at the sound of her voice. He didn't want to night to be over, but it had to end sometime. He glanced at his watch and quickly concurred "Oh, wow, I didn't realize it was so late."

"I know, neither did I." she said evenly.

"Well, shall we?" he said as he stood up and proceeded to pull her chair out for her.

"Thank you." She stopped for a moment. "I had fun tonight. Thank you."

He smiled tenderly. "I had fun, too. And sincerely, thank _you_."

She smiled back, and they held eye contact for a moment until Robert began to walk away; she followed, not noticing that a pair of familiar faces was doing the same.

The air was brisk as Romano and Corday left the restaurant. The two observers found a spot just within earshot of the two players.

Corday insisted on taking a cab, and Romano hailed one, politely, for her. She hesitated before getting in. There was an awkward moment between the two when Romano decided to fill it with "I had fun tonight." Echoing her previous words.

"Me too." She said, as she stood with the cab door open. She wanted him to say something else, to ask her out on a _real date_. But she didn't want to force it. And, somewhere inside, she didn't want to admit to herself that that statement was true. But, it was true.

"Well," she led off.

He smiled awkwardly. He wanted to ask her on a real date, but he was too scared of the consequences, so he did what any scared man would do: He just stood there.

Elizabeth finally decided that it wasn't going to happen and exhaled before smiling wryly and saying "goodnight, Robert."

"Goodnight, Elizabeth." He said and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

She got into the cab and he shut the door, tapping the back, and giving a small wave as the cab merged with traffic.

He mentally kicked himself as he placed his hand on his head. He was so close. So close.

He stalked to his car and drove home thinking about his missed opportunity, and wondering if another one would ever present itself again.

----------------------------------------

My companion and I stood in the dark "What _was_ that?" I asked in utter disbelief. "The timing was perfect! He wanted it, she wanted it! But somehow, still, it didn't happen!"

"I know. He chickened out, I suppose."

"That is total B.S.!" I shouted.

"Whoa, calm down there tiger—no need to scream at your players."

I shot him a look and he laughed. "Romano isn't the type to be a 'chicken'."

"That's true." My companion affirmed.

"So what happened?" I questioned, angry at this whole stupid game.

"He has a weak spot for her. That happens when strong men are in love, too, you know."

"I know, I know. But sometimes this is so frustrating."

"I agree—but someday, it'll happen. No doubt about that."

I nodded and my companion got me a cab, as we said goodnight.

I had a weak spot for him.

Perhaps he had a weak one for me.

But that was of no importance right now—I would not rest until I saw Dr. Robert Romano and Dr. Elizabeth Corday together happily and of their own free will and accord.

I would not stop until I hit that grand slam.

--------------------------------------------------------------

More to come when I have time!

Natalie


	12. A Lesson Spoken of

So, it's spring break for me—

All I have is one single word—

Wee!

With Love,

Natalie

And now, ladies and gents, the long awaited Batter Up: Chapter 12. (You have my VERY unusual sleeping habits to thank or curse for this one as it's 6:02 in the morning and I've yet to go to sleep.)

"Batter up—hear that call—the time has come for one and all… to play ball." ("A League of Their Own", of course.)

All right. I'm normally a very patient person, but this just was not doing it for me. I didn't understand what in the hell was taking them so long—it was there, we all knew it was, but every time one of them took the 'high road', so to speak.

If I were any other kind of person I would give up. But luckily, I'm the type to always get what I want—so I was going to give this one more go, and this time, it had better work. Or else… or else…well, I really didn't have an alternative, but you can just imagine what my pissed off mind would come up with—and I can assure you, it would NOT be pretty.

So, I knew that the doctors, no matter how stupid they were in love, were relatively smart people—and I had already pushed my luck with the last letters. Oh no, I needed to step it up a notch. I needed to devise another sneakier plan. And I knew just what to do. Oh, yes, it was time for hard ball, now.

I saw him walk in the doors at that moment. The timing couldn't have been better if I'd prayed about it… or something. Anyway, I walked up to him, smiled and asked how he was, the smile carrying over into my voice.

"I'm fine." He replied, a bit of a suspicious smile playing on his face. He definitely knew something was up—it was rare that I approached him the minute he walked in the door, and even rarer that I spoke with such candor and happy intonations in my voice where he was concerned.

Ah, hell, I might as well just come out with it.

"Well—I need you to do me a favor." I said.

"Hm mm… and what would this favor entail, precisely?"

"Oh, nothing big… just a phone call and an assumed identity."

"Is this for your little game?" He asked, smiling.

"Well, it's not really little, it's basically the World Series—but, yes, it does have something to do with that."

"I don't know if I'll be able to help you out."

"Why not?" I asked, hearing the teasing in his voice.

"Well, because I'm not sure what I get out of this deal…"

"How about the satisfactory knowledge that you're helping to make two people happy…?" I tried, knowing that wouldn't work.

"Hmmm, as happy as that knowledge makes me, I'm going to have to say that's a big ol' fat no." He said.

I frowned. I really needed him to do this, and I knew he would—but, what would he want? "Well, you can come along—if you'd like—though I think you already knew that."

"Of course I can come along—but that's not what I want either. So, my answer is still no."

I tried a different approach—maybe he was looking for politeness. "Please?" I tried.

"Polite, my dear, but N-O spells no."

I sighed. I guess I would have to ask him, which is what he wanted all along. Damn it, he always got what he wanted. "Fine, I give up—what do you want?"

Throughout our conversation his eyes had a playful look in them—but the moment I asked him what he wanted, his eyes turned serious as he looked into my eyes. At that moment, I was pretty sure I'd opened up a sizeable can of worms, so to speak.

He leaned down so that his mouth was pressed to my ear—he took a deep breath, which made me shiver, by the way—and exhaled one word: "You."

At that I felt my knees give way. Holy Shit! Please excuse the language, but you have to realize that he caught me completely off guard with that one. I swallowed. Hard. There suddenly seemed to be a huge lump in my throat and my mouth had become excruciatingly dry. My saliva had apparently abandoned me because my mouth was as dry as the Sahara, and help was _not_ on the way.

I inhaled, trying to summon my inner strength, so that my voice could sound noble. But, apparently my inner strength had gone on vacation with my saliva as it was nowhere to be found. I sure hope they were having fun on their beach in Tahiti, because I was dying here.

"Me?" I asked—the cliché response coming out breathy—as I tried to process that.

"Yes, you. But surely, you knew that?" He questioned.

Did I? Did I know that? I'm pretty sure it was news to me. Okay, well it was new to the part of my brain that acknowledged things. To the part of my brain that liked to dance around the truth it was common knowledge.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you knew that already." Damn him, he knew what I meant, I could tell by the gleam in his eyes—he was just toying with me.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." I still sounded breathless—I was.

Apparently all of our idiotic junior high history teachers were right—surprise surprise general public, history really DOES repeat itself!

"I mean that I want you. I want you to be with me. I want to date you—after this whole thing is over—which will hopefully be soon—I want you and I to go on a date. Alone."

"We've been there before." I said—God, I hated my voice when it sounded like this. My vocal chords have betrayed me as well—those little turncoats.

"I know we have. But, really, you and I both know that neither one of us ever left 'there.'"

Oh yeah, he was right all right. I still wanted him, too.

"So?" he questioned, after my silence.

"So…" I hesitated.

"Do you want me to do you the favor or not?" He smiled, knowing I would never say yes just to get him to do it—because he'd do it anyway.

I took a deep breath "Yes." I replied. "Yes, I want you to do the favor."

"Good." He said. "Now, the 64 thousand dollar question—what do you want?" He held two questions in his eyes, and he was daring me to answer the unspoken one. Oh, I never, ever back down from a challenge.

"You." I said simply, as though it were quite apparent. Which, I'm pretty damn sure it was.

"Good—glad we're on the same base." He smiled, proud of his little joke. I rolled my eyes. "Now, the _other_ 64 thousand dollar question—what's this so-called favor?"

Elizabeth Corday walked into the surgical lounge and poured herself a cup of coffee. It had been a long day, and for some reason, she couldn't get Robert off of her mind. She absolutely hated that—but, it was what it was—and it was ever persistent.

She sighed and sat down in the chair. Just as her back sank into the chair, a woman in scrubs opened the door.

"Dr. Corday?" She inquired.

"Yes?" Perfect timing, she thought sarcastically.

"You have a phone call on line 2."

She sighed. "Okay, thank you."

She walked over to the phone and pressed the blinking light next to the number 2.

"Dr. Corday." She said authoritatively.

"Dr. Corday, hello." A nasal voice said on the other end.

"Hello." She responded curtly.

"Hi. My name is Dr. O'Grady, I'm sure you remember me, and I'm equally sure you are not entirely too happy with me, either. But, I can assure you that I'm normally not a very flaky person at all. Usually I make my engagements, every single one of them, on time. But, for some reason, extenuating circumstances have prevented me from attending our scheduled meetings, despite their utter importance." The man on the other line paused.

She sighed. "What can I do for you, Dr. O'Grady?" she questioned, ignoring his excuses.

"Well, it really is imperative that I speak with both you and Dr. Romano as soon as possible, I've just been unable to attend our prior appointments."

"Right, you've said that." She said, her patience running thin.

"Of course. Well, I contacted Kerry Weaver, and she patched me through to you—I just wanted to apologize and see if there was any way you could meet me at The Olive Branch tonight at 7:30? It really is important that I speak to both of you in person."

"And why can't you come to the hospital?"

"Well," he hesitated momentarily "Uh, well, I have a day job from which I am unable to take any time off—so I need to schedule all meetings at 7:30—and to be quite honest, I prefer to speak on neutral territories."

She considered this for a moment—and then thought about seeing Robert again. That made up her mind. "Okay. Fine. But, you'll be there this time?" She questioned.

"Yes, I will be there this time."

She accepted this for what it was worth, which wasn't much, and agreed. "Okay. I'll see you then." She hung up the phone.

She didn't like this O'Grady fellow. He never kept his appointments, and there was something incredibly odd yet familiar about his voice. Oh well, she shrugged it off, and went back to work—all the while anticipating another night with Robert—though she knew she shouldn't be thinking in such a manner.

In his office, Robert Romano hung up the phone. This O'Grady guy sounded familiar—he better show up, this time, too. Or he was going to be mad as hell.

Okay, no, he wouldn't be mad as hell. Because if he didn't, that would mean he would get to spend more time with Elizabeth—a thought that pleased him greatly.

In fact, he found himself hoping that he wouldn't show up.

He left his office, smiling widely.

"What are you so happy about?" A voice said from behind him, as he shut his office door.

He turned around to face the voice, and the pretty face that went with it. "Oh, nothing. I just received a little call from O'Grady."

"Oh, yeah, I got that call, too. Do you think we should talk to Weaver about this?"

His smile faded, no, not a good idea—Weaver might tell them not to go, after all. "Nah, I don't think that's necessary."

"Why not?" She questioned.

"I just don't." he stated matter-of-factly.

"Why were you smiling, then? If you'd just gotten off the phone with O'Grady?" She asked him, genuinely curious.

He took a deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep breath. He could do this. Oh, no wait, that was supposed to be phrased, Could he do this? He thought he could—and he was damn well going to try.

"Well, because I'm pretty sure he's not going to show up."

"And that makes you happy because….."

He inhaled again. "Well, it's simple really." He stepped closer to her.

"Simple?" She said, her voice coming out in a small huff—his proximity was _not_ helping the situation. Her attraction to him was stronger now, more than ever, and she did not need to be feeling this right now.

"Oh yes, it's very simple."

He said, taking another step toward her. She backed up. He stepped closer. She backed up. He stepped closer, yet again. She backed away—into a wall. She was trapped—there was nowhere for her to go.

He looked her in the eye. "Do you want to know how simple?"

She looked away, afraid to see the intensity in his eyes. He brought a finger under her chin and turned her face to look at him. "I said, do you want to know how simple?"

She finally croaked out a "yes."

"Well, you see, Elizabeth, if O'Grady doesn't show up—that means that it's going to be just you and me again—a thought that actually pleases me to no end. It's as simple as that. It IS simple, right?" He asked, his mouth only inches from hers.

She breathed out a "Yes." Her breath hitting his lips. Sweet Jesus, this man had reduced her to monosyllables. It was nearly a miracle.

"Hm, good. I guess it's because of the lesson my high school English teacher taught me."

"Oh." Was all she could manage. Good Lord in Heaven, she was never ever ever ever ever EVER like this. Never in her life. Ever. What this man could apparently do to her.

"Would you like to know what lesson that was?"

Interesting approach—she was hot and bothered, and she damn well was curious about what the lesson would be.

"Yes."

TBC.

What is this lesson, you ask?

Well, if you don't know, use your imagination…and if you do… well, use your imagination. Until I strike again, of course!

There will be more to come, my darlings.

BTW, Tess—I'm tryin'. How am I doing? ; )

Natalie


	13. Everybody Scores

It's been ages I know, and I really truly am sorry for that… but here it is, Batter Up: Chapter 13

-Natalie

-------------------------------------------------------

"Well, my high school English teacher always told me to Keep It Simple, Stupid. It went by a little acronym, though."

"It did?" Elizabeth asked quietly, cursing herself for her lack of resolve.

"Oh yes. It went by the acronym KISS. Which is exactly what is going to happen tonight, Lizzy, if O'Grady doesn't show up."

With one final look, Romano eased himself away and somehow managed to walk away without a single look back.

Elizabeth used the wall for support, unsure if she trusted herself to move. 'Damn the man,' she thought, getting her all hot and bothered and then walking away. Assuming she'd even want to kiss him in the first place! She laughed a little at this; of course she wanted to kiss him. If she was honest with herself, which at the time she hated to be, she had been doing nothing but thinking about kissing him.

"Damn you, Elizabeth." she mumbled to herself as she walked away to try to get some work done.

--------------------------------------

I stood in the mirror and checked myself out. Wearing a little black dress cut just above the knee with a deep V that showed just enough cleavage but not enough to get me thrown out, I must admit I looked sexy.

I don't like to get dressed up that much—but when I do, I clean up real nice. Which I've said before, but it's the truth, so I might as well say it again.

I spun around once in the mirror, and smiled. I was doing all this for him. Of course I was. And he damn well better appreciate it.

At 7 I heard the door ring and like a kid in high school ready to go on her first date I felt my heart skip a beat. I chastised myself for being so pathetic and then went to go open the door. It was him, looking smashing in suit and tie, holding a delicate rose.

I hate flowers. You should know that about me. But you should also know that I don't hate flowers that are from him.

I see a gleam in his eye as he looks me up and down as if he's purposefully trying to drive me crazy. Suddenly he pulls me to him and whispers in my ear, "Damn, you look hot."

Correction: He IS purposefully trying to drive me crazy. And it is absolutely, 100 percent working.

I smile. "So do you." I whisper back before turning to grab my clutch, turning out the light and shutting the door.

He puts his hand on the small of my back and I just about melt into a puddle right there because I know where this night is going, and even though I'm not a fan of baseball (although after this is all over, who knows), I just can't wait for the homerun.

He leans in and sniffs my neck and I feel my knees start to buckle. He eyes me and says "You smell good too."

"Shit." I mutter under my breath. I really, really cannot wait to slide into home plate.

We pull up to the Olive Branch at around 7:10, head inside and request a corner booth, so we can once again see all the action without getting caught.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Romano arrived at the restaurant at precisely 7:30, dressed to the nines, with butterflies in his stomach. He had been thinking about Elizabeth all day long—well, he always thought about her all day long, but he was especially thinking about her today.

He went into the restaurant and requested a table. He'd been seated and ordered a bottle of wine when he saw Elizabeth come into the restaurant. She looked magnificent, her red curls pulled back into a twist in the back of her head while a few tendrils escaped classily to frame her face. His breath caught for a moment. Her gorgeous blue eyes scanned the room before they finally settled on him, causing the breath to completely expel from his body.

She made her way over to him, classy in black, with a small smile playing on her face. No one could tell from simply looking at her but her insides were churning.

"Hello, Robert." she said as he stood to greet her.

"Hello, Lizzy. You look…wonderful, as always." he said as he pulled her chair out for her.

"Thank you." she said softly as he pushed it in behind her.

He smiled at her before lifting the menu. A few moments lapsed in comfortable silence as they both considered their menus.

"I think I'm going to go with the ziti tonight." Elizabeth said as she put her menu down.

"Good choice."

The waiter came and poured their wine before taking their orders.

Romano raised his glass into the air and Elizabeth followed suit. "Once again, to O'Grady, whom I am almost positive will not show up yet again."

Elizabeth laughed slightly, "Cheers."

They touched glasses and took a sip together, never taking their eyes off of one another.

--------------------------------------------------------

I sat with my partner in crime across the crowded restaurant watching the scene unfold. I felt proud, because I knew that tonight just had to be the night—and from the way these two were eyeing each other over their wine glasses, I was so right in assuming that these two are just perfect for each other.

"So, tonight's the night, huh?" He says, raising his eyebrows.

I'm taken aback—I mean, of course I've thought that tonight is the night, but it's one thing to talk about it. "I beg your pardon?"

He chuckles in that sexy way before he shifts his eyes and inclined his head toward the table with Corday and Romano.

"Oh." I say and feel a blush start to creep up my cheeks. "Yeah, it damn well better be after all the effort I put into this."

"We."

"Hey, you made one phone call, don't think you can take credit for this genius matchmaking." I say, laughing.

"I've done more than that. I have become your accomplice, going with you to _spy_ on Corday and Romano…that's a lot." He says, smiling somewhat bewitchingly.

"Hah. I wouldn't go so far as 'a lot.' But okay."

We laugh and continue talking, occasionally glancing at the table across the room. Time goes by so quickly whenever I'm with him—while at the same time it seems to stand still. It's weird, really, but lovely all the same.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Robert, why are you looking at me like that?" A lull in conversation had Romano eyeing Elizabeth somewhat peculiarly.

Romano sighed. "I'm just thinking again about how lucky I am to be sitting here with you. I never thought it would happen, Lizzy, but here we are, together on what has very much become a series of dates and I'm having the time of my life, and correct me if I'm wrong, but you seem to be enjoying yourself as well."

Elizabeth smiled at this. She could see where he could have doubts—after all they'd been through together. She never thought she would be somewhere with him like this either. It was surreal, but here they were, together, and she was happy. "No, Robert, you're not wrong. I am enjoying myself. Very much so."

He smiled. "Good, Lizzy, I am glad to hear that." After a moment he reached across the table and took hold of her hand. "Thank you, Lizzy, for giving me a chance… for being here with me like this."

"Robert, you don't have to thank me."

"I feel like I should. I haven't been this happy in a long time."

She smiled, she'd never quite seen the mushy side of Robert and she had to admit she somewhat liked it. "I've never seen you like this, Robert."

"I know. Creepy, huh?"

"Quite the contrary, actually."

"Endearing?"

She nodded.

"That's good too."

She nodded again, agreeing.

Romano inhaled sharply, trying to gather courage. "Lizzy, I know it's late and we have an early morning tomorrow, but there's something that I have to tell you…" he trailed off, uncertain.

She leaned in slightly, curious. "Go on…"

"You have to promise you won't be scared or hate me for it… but…"

Elizabeth waited.

"Christ, Elizabeth, I might as well just say it… I love you. I have for a long time now, I've come to accept it, and I hope you can too. You don't have to say anything back, I mean I know you don't love me, and I understand that, but I wanted to be fair to you and put it out there from the beginning. Because you deserve that…"

"Robert." She cut him off, and squeezed his hand.

"You're right, I don't love you."

His head jerked slightly, he had known that, but it still hurt like hell to hear her say it. She saw the look that flashed across his face and let out a low laugh.

"Wow, that's not exactly the response I was expecting, Lizzy, but okay…"

"There's more." she said, somberly.

"Oh, great."

"I don't love you, Robert… yet. This is all very new for me, this thing between you and I. I don't know if it's love that I'm feeling yet, but I know I haven't felt like this for anyone before—and it shocks me that it's you who's evoked these feelings in me. Everyday, though, I've begun to realize that I am on my way to loving you, Robert. I am on my way quickly and rapidly."

He smiled at this. "You almost gave me a heart attack. But what you just said now, that's all I need to know." He squeezed her hand. "Come on, let's get out of here."

------------------------------------------------------

I was lost in deep conversation with my accomplice when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I saw Romano lead Corday out of the restaurant by her hand, and I knew it was about to go down. I cut my companion off, and we hurried outside, still managing to be incognito.

Which isn't really surprising considering the fact that the two were so intent on each other.

---------------------------------------------------------

Romano hailed a cab and opened the door for Elizabeth. Still holding hands, she embraced him in a hug.

She pulled away and stopped when she saw the look in his eyes. Tenderly he brought a hand to her face and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Elizabeth." He said, before he leaned in, closing the short distance between their lips.

The kiss was much softer than Elizabeth had expected, especially given the heat earlier in the day, but she found that she liked it. Feeling her acceptance, Romano deepened the kiss, caressing the side of her face. It was so tender, and so beautiful, that Elizabeth almost wanted to cry.

When they finally pulled away, Romano smiled. "Did that just happen?"

"Yes, it did."

Corday, got in the taxi and started to pull the door shut before thinking twice.

"Robert?"

"Yeah?"

"Quickly and rapidly." she said. "At this pace, I'll be there in no time."

He laughed as she closed the door and the taxi took off. He thought about hailing a taxi, but decided to walk home instead. He was much too happy to be confined.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YES! I knew it. I knew tonight would be the night!" I screamed as soon as I was certain Romano was out of earshot.

"You were correct." He says, linking arms with me.

We walk down the street a little, and I feel so giddy, both from the success of my genius plan and the company I'm currently keeping. "That was amazing. That was so beautiful!"

"It was both of those things." He says, smiling, obviously amused by my giddy behavior and childlike enthusiasm.

He suddenly stops, suddenly somber. "I am so glad to be here with you."

I laugh, "I'm glad to be here with you too."

He puts his finger under my chin and kisses me lightly on the lips. It's short but absolutely electric. "Good." he says, and we keep walking… there'll be plenty of time to cover the bases later.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Morning: An Epilogue of Sorts Where All is Revealed.

Corday was in the lobby when Romano walked in, there was something between them today. Something different, and everyone could see it. They exchanged looks and glances, and he was happy… such a change in demeanor from his usual state.

It was different. I could feel it. Everyone could feel it.

It was a beautiful day…so giddy was I from the multitude of events that took place last night. I was certain that nothing could go wrong.

"Kerry. I need to talk to you about your buddy O'Grady." Romano said, and I felt my heart drop into my stomach. Oh, shit.

Kerry looked at him with the strangest look on her face. "Who?"

"Your pal O'Grady, he's a world class flake."

Kerry's face contorted even more.

"He asked to meet with us on several different occasions and never showed up. Not once." Elizabeth chimed in.

I felt my face turn red, and I stared at the chart in my hand, playing the age old game of 'if I don't look at them, they won't see me.'

"Yeah," Romano said, "Like I said, he's a total flake."

Kerry looked back and forth between Romano and Corday. "I'm sorry to hear that, Robert, but I'm afraid I have _no_ idea what you're talking about."

Romano and Corday looked at each other. I kept my eyes glued to the chart.

"You mean you don't know anyone by the name of O'Grady? Then who…?" Elizabeth asked, starting to catch on.

Kerry considered for a moment, just to make sure. "Nope. No one." she said, before taking a chart from the board and walking away.

I know I've said it before, but Oh, shit.

It was silent for a moment, and God bless me, I kept my eyes on that chart like there was no tomorrow. But after awhile I could just feel someone looking at me. Staring at me. Hard. I felt my face get even hotter as I tried to muster up enough courage to look up, to face my fate. I made the game, I had to face the consequences.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity of silence, I looked up from the chart and saw Corday staring at me, and Romano, who hadn't quite got it yet, looking at her. Oh, shit. She didn't look _as_ pissed as I'd imagined, in fact, she was quite unreadable.

I laughed nervously as she stared at me in what turned into disbelief.

"I can't believe…" she started, unsure of what to say next.

I chuckled again, not sure what I should do.

She still looked as though she couldn't quite believe the circumstances unfolding before her eyes, which, really, I couldn't blame her for.

"Abby…" she said "It was you?"

I couldn't deny it. I might be a sneaky bitch, but I'm no liar… well, when it's under my name anyhow. I nodded, looking at Corday and then at Romano, who finally got it. He didn't look mad though, he looked pleased… although he was trying to hide it by pretending to be mad. I caught movement out of the corner of my eye, and I realized that if he wanted the glory of being my accomplice, he must be outed as well. I smiled evilly as he unsuspectingly turned the corner, walking right into what had become my makeshift trap.

"Okay, okay." I said, sounding resigned. "I did it. It was me. But, I want you to know that I wasn't alone in this…" I trailed off, and he glanced at me, instantly devising what had happened. His eyes danced in the wonderful way that they do, and I walked toward him. "Dr. Corday, Dr. Romano, I'd like you to meet Dr. O'Grady."

Corday's mouth fell open, and I had to laugh, then she began to laugh to. Romano had a smile on his face, but said sternly, "That's it, Carter, you're fired." Before joining in on the laughter.

"It's a price I'll gladly pay." Carter said, looking at me.

Corday and Romano shook their heads and began to walk down the hall, and I looked after them for a moment—they certainly were a match made in heaven.

"Abby, Abby," He said, taking my hand. I looked at him and he quickly kissed me on the cheek, making my heart flutter. "Good game." He said.

"Yes," I said, eyeing him, "It looks like everybody scored."

"Ooh, I hope so." he said, kissing me again before grabbing the chart out of my hand and heading down the hall.

I watched him walk away, that confident swagger so evident in his gait. He turned over his shoulder and gave me a wink and waggled a little bit, I rolled my eyes but still had a huge smile on my face.

Oh yes, everybody _definitely_ scored.

I'm 2 for 2. And I'm damn proud.

-The End.

Finally. After a long wait. I do apologize. Hope you liked it and it lived up to it's beginning.

-Natalie


End file.
